So Simple
by Sage-the-Anthro-Tiger
Summary: Today was suppose to be normal. I mean, come on! I'm a good person... Contains yaoi, don't like, don't read
1. Intro

**Hi, I'm SRG-the-Anthro-Bison (just call me SRG) and this is my first story and im a huge yaoi fan, so I guess you know where im going with this.**

**My stories are going to be base of around mostly anthros (EX: Super Smash Bros., Pokemon, Digimon, ect.) with some humans from other**

**chatagories(hate that word, cant spell it) Here is my first one, so...enjoy? (god I suck at authors notes)**

_I will never own Super Smash Bros. and if I did, there would have been ten games already._

* * *

><p>Hey, m'name is Fox McCloud and I'm a brawler in the Super Smash Brothers Mashion and decent one, too. My days are normal enough except today.<p>

Today was suppose to be simple: wake up, have breakfast, train, hang with friends, brawl Samus, than Meta Knight, hang with friends again, have lunch, four way time brawl with Ness, Snake and Sheik, take a break, two against two with Luigi as my partner against Sonic and Toon Link, have dinner, do one last free for all with Peach, Bowser, and Ganondorf, shower, sleep.

Simple as that, right?

Nope.

Five reasons why.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter one, I know short, but I'm finally gain the courage to start so, DON'T JUDGE ME!<strong>

**The next five or six chapters will explain the five reasons and I'll try to post as fast has I can, but don't rush me Okay?**

**SRG is signing off...bye XD**


	2. The Girls

**Here is Chapter two, I hope it does not suck, too badly.**

* * *

><p>Normal was the word to use before breakfast.<p>

I got up, washed up, got on my normal uniform, woke my roomates (Falco and Wolf) and went downstairs. The cafeteria was a hell house as usual, smashers try to in first, trying to get the good food first and get the best tables. At the end it always becomes a peaceful room...until lunch. I got in with Falco and Wolf right behind me, and we quickly got in line before the real hell started in...3...2...1.

"DID YOU JUST CUT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"So what if I did ya fat fuck?"

"HOW ABOUT THIS: DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND STUFF IT UP YOUR ASS"

"Oh, Im shaking. Bring it on ya prick"

I rolled my eyes at, yet another Wario Vs. Ike morning showdown, which will end in yet...5...4...3...2...1...

Slap!

Zzztt!

Clang!

Boom!

Both the anti-hero and the mercanary were on the ground with Jigglypuff and Samus over Ike, and Peach and Zelda over Wario. Ike chest had a curved, burning mark across his chest that smelled of electricity. He also had a slap mark shaped like a triangle on his left cheek. Wario had a huge bump on his forehead and he smelt and looked over-cooked. Everyone went back to their own business, stepping over the two unconscious bodies on the floor. I smirked when Kirby began to eat the their food. Naturally, I sat down with Falco and Wolf and just talked. So simple...until I went to the training room.

The training room is one of my favorite rooms in the mashion. One of the few places where I can just let go. I was about to go to the Sandbags, when four figures stopped me. I regonize all four from the cafeteria.

"Hi girls"

The four adult female smashers smiled at him with creepy grins at sent chills up my spine. I was SO not going to like this...

"Hello Foxy", Peach's voice chimed in crowd.

"We need to talk to you", Samus added

"Jiggly", Jigglypuff agreed.

I felt my self sweat as the four grabed my armss and dragged me away to the back of the room. They push me up the wall and the smiles became...sympathetic? The hell?

"We know you been feeling lonely, Fox", Zelda said.

"We all know you relationships with Wolf and Falco didn't end well...", Peach added.

Oh, here we go again. I try to put this all behind me just to get shot in my face again. I came out of the closet during the SSBM, and my first relationship was with Falco. We started out well, but things became complicated and well, we stayed friends. In SSBB Wolf came along and I thought we would kill each. But, one night I had one, too many drinks and when I woke up...I was in bed with Wolf (naked if you didn't get that). We did dated for awhile, but like Falco we just stayed friends. Since than, I haven't really dated.

"Look, I happy being alone AND I'm not lookin for any boyfriends. Okay?", I said feeling annoyance kicking in.

The girls frowned at me and I knew they knew I was lying. Hey, my last relationships started so great and than ended all together. I am a little lonely, but its not like I'm going to die or anything, if I didn't date.

"Well think about, we know a cutie who is perfect. He is a little shy, but kind and sweet.", Zelda

"Puff", Jigglypuff added.

And with that, the four girls left the room. Although, Samus stopped and said, "See you at our brawl". On that note, she followed the other girls, leaving a scared me behind. "I knew I was not going to like this."

I finish up my training and went to find Falco.

* * *

><p><strong>Well chapter 1, a little longer and hopefully better...R&amp;R?<strong>


	3. Falco, Wolf, Peach and ?

**Well, Im sick and this suck, after a couple of days doing nothing, is driving me so the brink of insanity. So I decided to get back to my somewhat sucky story. Here is chapter 2 or 3 (I don't remeber if the first one was a into or chapter 1) XP**

* * *

><p>After my little interview with the girls, I found Falco and hung out with him. After that my brawl with Samus was decribed in two words: HELL and HOLE. She wasted no time kicking my furry ass. Meta Knight was difficult, but I sent him flying.<p>

After my brawls, I decide to hang with Falco and Wolf. They usally hanged out in the parlor, so I simply walked to the parlor when I notice a familar figure, peaking into though the doors. She was looking right though the crack of the while giggling. I just frowned, 'Was so funny?', I thought. I stepped closer, "Peach!". The mushroom princess made a silent sqeak and turn to me. She seem to be blushing...?

"What are you doing and what's so funny", I questioned. She gulped, "N-nothing", she studdered. I frown and try to push her aside.

She went to defensive mode completly and and gaurd the door. "Sorry, no can do, parlor off limits." I shrugged, "Whatever", I shot pass her using Fox Illusion and slightly open the door.

I saw Falco and Wolf, and...and...and..."H-holy...HOLY SHIT!" Wolf was on top of Falco, with his tounge deep in Falco's beak. Their covered erections grinding into each other...shit. I immediately closed the door and looked at Peach. She sighed, "I try to stop you..." She trailed off knowing the saddness in my eyes. Though slighlty turned on, I felt my heart fall. Falco? And Wolf? It just didn't seem right. Plus I use to date them both and now they're with each other?

I looked at Peach, "How long?"

"From what I know, a...half a year" She whisper the last word.s I felt my heart dropped lower. The hell? My relationships with them both barlely last a couple of months and their been together for a fucking year? I know I should be happy for them, but...what did I do wrong for mine relationships to end?

" I gotta think about this..."

"Do...do you nee to talk?"

"No, I need to be alone"

"Okay..."

I walked away, but as I did I ended up bumping into someone, "Ooof, sorry didnt see ya..." I trailed off when I saw a pair off two beautiful pair of red eyes. I took a step back to get a good look at who bumped into. He was Pokemon, but a little different than Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu of Jigglypuff. He has dark blue fur with a black fur around his eyes and on his waist, feet, and paws. His torso has yellow fur, as well. He has spikes coming out of his chest and front of his paws. He has a long (and cute) blue tail. His paws flickered with a power I regonized called...Aura. He gave off a calm and kind vibe. He also has muscle, not huge ones like Ganondorf or Captain Falcon, but light and still sexy muscles along with a fourpack. Despite his tough looks, he had a cute puppy face with a mature, adult gleam that pretty much turn me on. In short, he was sexy and cute.

He looked at me at first kind of annoyed, but than when he saw me he relaxed, but than tensed again...did he just blush?

"No need, it was my fault", he muttered. God, even his voice was sexy and since he seem embaressed, it made him looked cuter.

"Nah, it was my fault, by the way I'm Fox McCloud and you?", I grinned wanting to know who this cutey was.

"I'm Lucario", he muttered again, more quietly. He seem now nervous, so I desided to give a little space...for now.

"Nice to meet, you and I hope we can talk again, like lets say...lunch?", knowing lunch was soon.

"Sure", he said immediately, than quickly calm himself, "I mean that would be nice".

And with that, we went our seperate ways, with me happy and almost fogetting about Falco and Wolf...ALMOST...crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Well chapter three, hoped it didn't suck SRG is signing off...and hoped my cold does not kill me...XP<strong>


	4. Popsicle

**Chapter 4, a little perverted...yay! Hope ya' all will enjoy...:-)**

* * *

><p>Ignoring the little Wolf and Falco incedent, I made my way to the cafeteria, with one thing on my mind: Lucario.<p>

Damn, for a pokemon, he is freakin CUTE! He is alittle shy, my take awhile to get him to open up...

I finally made it to the cafeteria, noticing Faclo and Wolf sitting at our table laughing like the were NOT secret lover. I was about to go and yell at them when I heard a small, "Yoooooh, Hooooo!", I glance at the Mushroom Kingdom and saw Peach sitting with Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Yoshi and Wario.

The Mushroom princess look like she was blushing and...was her nose bleeding?

'What?', I mouthed.

She pointed to my left and mouthed, 'Look.'

I looke to the left and saw the pokemon table. There was Red and his three pokemon: Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard. There was, also Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff and Lucarioooooooooo-holy shit.

Thats when I saw the most hottest thing I saw in a looooong time. And the fact that little shy Lucario was doing it made it even hotter.

He was sucking on a popsicle.

Scratch that.

He was giving _head _to a popsicle.

He bobbed and sucked on that frozen treat.

And that tongue, it was EVERYWHERE. Wet, long, red and nimble.

I can see drips of popsicle juice going down his chin.

I felt my own erection growing in my pants, becoming its full length.

I notice some of the other male smashers did not see Lucario's actions go un-notice.

Link was pretending not to notice, but from time to time he sneaked a glance.

Bowser and Ganondorf, instead of always smiling at each other, were staring desperately at Lucario's long fucking tongue.

Snake and Captian Falcon were repeatedly getting caught sneaking looks at the aura pokemon. They were not as sneaky as Link.

Some of the younger kids look curiously at Lucario, but not really caring.

Falco and Wolf, of course, were staring at Lucario from time to time.

Mewtwo was(_gggrrrrrrrrrrrrr_) scooting closer and closer to my Lucario...wait? My Lucario? Where did that come from?

But, anyway each time Mewtwo got to close., he was soon meeting Jigglypuff's Pound attack knocking him back.

I turn my attention back to Lucaro who was licking the popsicle juice of his lips and chin.

When one drop dripped on his furry chest, he lift one paw and wiped off the juice. BUT, intead of wiping it away, he brought it up to his maw and _licked _it off.

And Mewtwo fucking _moaned_.

He was doing this on fucking purpose.

I don't know to who and why, but he was doing it on fucking purpose.

It was not till he brought it up the popsicle to his maw again, is when I lost it. He place it to the opening of his maw and start to push it in.

At first, I thought he was just some in, but he kept going and going, until he was deep-fucking-throating it.

And I just left, running out there as fast as I can, feeling like my cock was going to pop if I didn't took care of it soon.

I finally made it to my room and slam the door, locking it.

I made it to the bed and ripped off my pants, jacket, shirt and boots.

I laid down and grabbed my pulsing organ and pump it furiously. I imagine Lucario's perfect tongue rolling and licking on my hard cock.

He soon lift himself up and push me on my back, before straddling me. I can see the tip of my member entering his little pucker hole...

"FUCK", I yelled, shooting my load up the air and it hiting my chest and stomach.

I gasp, breathing hard, trying to catch my breath, lying in the aftermath.

Thats, when I vowed to make Lucario mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter four(i think) and check out my two one-shots "Lost in Pinwheel Forest" and my newset one "A Surprise Attack", SRG is out <strong>XD


	5. Painful Distraction

**Took awhile, but finally posted...All make sure to read my Pokemon Yaoi stories!1(with two more on the way!) On with the...show...story...thing...**

* * *

><p>After, my 'little session' I prepared myself for my four-way brawl with Ness, Snake and Sheik. Sheik should be easy. Ness might be tough, but I can take him down. Snake would be the issue, but hopefully Ness and Sheik would weaken him<p>

Only one problem, well two: Lucario AND Falco & Wolf

The more I think of them...the more I lose focus.

I decided to go to the one person who would help me, keep my mine off them.

I made my way to the girl's dorm and a certain princess in pink's room. I took a deep breath and yelled, "PEACH!"

Thinking back I should have NOT have done that. Next thnig I knew, I was hit in the face with a smiling ternip, slap across the face, smash with a tennis racket, slammed with a golf club, banged with a frying pan and than kicked ni the balll and finally hit with her Special attack: Peach Bomb. All while she was screaming, "PERV", "HENTAI", "PEEPING TOM!" (P.S. she had her eyes close the whole time, so she had no idea she was beating on poor little Fox)

When she finally calmed down she saw me smashed into the wall with a black eye, bloody nose and a HUGE bump.

"One trip to Dr. Mario later"

"Sorry for what happen Fox...", Peach said in a small voice.

"No prob", I muttered glad that Dr. Mario's pills worked so well.

"So! What did you need, before I went 'crazy lady' on you?", Peach ask in her normal giddy voice.

"Well, I'm been distracted by Falco and Wolf's affair and Lucario's little 'show'...in the cafeteria...I just need a distraction", I said nervously.

"How bad is it?", Peach asked.

"Its printed into my brain and even though I'm on pills making dizzy, its still completely clear in my mind", I sighed.

"Oh my!...well I can think of only one way, but I don't think you will like it..."She trailed off.

"Anything!", I begged.

"Okay..." She trailed off. She began to...unzip her dress.

It took me three seconds to figure out what she was doing, "oh, OH! NO! I mean, er nevermind! Y-you DO NOT hav-have t-t-t-t-t-to do THAT!", I stammered, try to conceal my arkwardness.

She suddenly laugh, "I'm only joking, Foxie!", she said with a giggle.

I pretty much felt my heart stopped and try to regain my breathing, "S'okay", I managed.

"Lets see. Back to the matter at hand...How about you just I, well I don't know...but TELL LUCARIO HOW YOU FEEL!"

Just as I restart my heart, Peach made it stop, yet again, "n-no w-w-way", I gulpped.

Peach sighed, "Fine, than I got nothing" she grumbled.

And with that, she got up and left, leaving me stunned and scared.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the teleporter as soon as I made my way at of Dr. Mario's office.<p>

It was timme for my four way match.

As I walked though the door, I saw that Ness, Snake and Zelda, who was transforming into Sheik, was ready to go.

We nodded to each other and we all stepped though the teleporters.

**Fighters: **

**Ness **

**Snake **

**Sheik**

**Fox**

**Location:**

**Pokemon Stadium 2**

**Items #: 3**

**Item(s):**

**Assist Trophies**

**Pokeballs**

**Smash Balls**

**Rules:**

**1 stock**

**1.5 damage**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Its smasher entered there usual way:

Fox's blue Arwing flew over the stadium as Fox leaped out from the aircraft and easliy land on his feet.

A black portal open up and a chard-up Ness appeared. The young psychic shook himself off and ready himself.

Sparks flew as somthing invisible appeared on the ground. Than somthing finally showed himself to be Solid Snake, pushing himself off the ground.

A bright light appeared and as soon it ended, Sheik was whats left.

The annoucer cheered 'GO!' and the brawl started. As he did the stage change into it ice form. The ground froze as two crooked floors grew from the ground. A little house popped in the background with a few pokemon as well.

Ness made the first move diving on the top right wall, where Snake was and blast him with PSI power.

Snake did not see in time so he was blast backward, with Ness following.

Sheik took this distraction and dived forward at Fox, thoughing out needles

Fox, who was deep in thought, snapped out of his train of thought, to see the needles and Sheik coming at him.

Fox jumped and activated his reflector, bouncing the needles back to their owner.

Sheik gasped and quickly pulled out a deku nut and smashed it, disappearing in the smoke. She reappeared behind the lupine, who was back on his train of thought.

Sheik took her chance and shot out her chain, lashing and slapping the lupine.

Fox snapped out of it again and jumped out of the way before the chain did anymore damage.

Fox growled at his carelessness and pulled out his blaster, firing it as he did.

Sheik took the first few blasts, before jumoing over a last few.

The two was about to go into a fist fight when..."PK FLASH!"

The lupine and sheikah had time to look at Ness, before the glowing orb of light exploded between them. Sheik flew across the stage, but was able to grab the edge thanks to her chain.

Fox was similar to Sheik's fate, but regain recovered using Fox Illusion.

The Star Fox leader looked and sighed with relief, when he saw Snake AND Ness both attack Sheik. He hope he gotten lucky. As he stepped forward he looke down to see...one of Snake's C4s

The small bomb exploded sending the lupine upward.

The explosion had gotten Ness, Snake and Sheik's attension.

Ness, Snake and Sheik all looked at each other and nodded.

Snake pulled out a gernade and threw it, as Ness blast out PK fire. While they attacked Sheik use transform and becamed Zelda.

the gernade landed under Fox as he landed. At the same time PK fire hit the bomb, igniting it Blasting the lupine higher.

Zelda looked up and summon Din's fire. Ness and Snake sttod by her side blasting PK Thunder and Sanke's missile.

All three attacks hit Fox simultaneously. Sending the Star Fox leader across the boundaries.

* * *

><p>Fox POV<p>

DAMN IT! I can't believe I lost! And all three of them worked together? What was that about?

I heard waht happen and who won:Zelda/Sheik.

After my defeat, both Ness and Zelda found a Assit Trophy and a Pokeball summoning both together. Out came Snorlax and Jeff. Snorlax dived into the air, knocking Snake into the air, while Jeff fired his bottle rockets blasting the agent in the air. Snorlax came down ten-time bigger knocking away and defeating the agent.

Soon afterward a Smash Ball appeared, and both psychic and hyrule princess attacked at once with PK Flash and Din'd Fire.

Both hit simultaneously, but Din's Fire hit last shattering the orb.

Before Ness had time to react. The princess already summon and fired Light Arrow, hitting the kid psychic, defeating him.

AND just to frost my already crushed and deafeated cake. Something went alittle wrong with my saftey.

So naturally, I got hurt. Badly. Burnt badly.

I found myself cancelling my only other match with, but luckily able to go to dinner and my last brawl with Peach, Ganondorf and Bowser.

So how I spent my afternoon: I got beat up. Hoo-freaking-ray.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost done, YAY. or boo...I'll think about it...<strong>


	6. Underestimate

**Finally got my muse again...im trying to get my next yaoi pokemon story. BUT, EACH FUCKING TIME I'M IN THE MIDDLE, SOMETHING HAPPENS AND IT GETS DELETED! maybe im haunted or something...**

**Ghost:what makes you say that?**

**SRG:oh you know, its like...(SRG trails off when he relise what who he was taliking to) OH SHIT**

**(SRG runs out the room)**

**Ghost:...ok...on with the story, i guess...(Ghost leaves to find SRG)**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I will never own SSB, or there will be more games already!<em>

* * *

><p>Luigi found a new partner: Pikachu.<p>

They won and Sonic and Toon Link got off, without a scratch. Lucky sons of B-

My train of thought crashed when I felt something hit me in the back off the head. I looked down and saw a smiling vegatable.

I looked up, and saw a certain princess in pink. "What is it?", I mouthed.

"I need to talk to you", she mouthed back. I got up from my table and moved to the Mushroom Kingdom table, "What do ya-".

"NOT HERE", Peach yelled, before grabing my torn ear and dragged me out the cafeteria, with everyone staring.

She finally let go when we were out of earshot from the cafeteria, she let go.

I rubbed my abused ear, "You could have ripped my ear off!", I yelled.

She glared at me, "I need to talk to you. Your in big trouble!"

"Why!"

"You know why!"

"No I don't!"

Thats when she hit me upside the head.

"What. Was. That. For.", I said, leaving spaces between each word.

"For yelling at me", she said simply.

I decided to drop that subject, "What did I do?"

"Not taking my advice about Lucario!"

"Oh for God's sake, DROP IT!"

Of course, I got hit again.

"Listen, you furry idiot, you like Lucario. Lucario likes you. Falco and Wolf are together and over you. Just tell Lucario how you feel and GET THAT THOUGH YOUR THICKER THAN SHIT HEAD!"

"NOW YOU LISTEN YOU BLEACH BLONDE BITCH! I-wait, he likes me?", I questioned. Hey, its news to me.

That question got me a frying pan to the my face.

"Okay", I said rubbing my nose, "I deserved that one"

"Yes you did"

A idea suddenly popped into my head, "Okay than. I only do it IF you go to the cafeteria, go to Wolf and Falco, yell at them for not telling me and each time they try to speak, slap them."

That should do it, Peach maybe crazy, but not that craz- She suddenly turned and walked toward the cafeteria.

I followed and stop at the entrance. She walked to my table with Wolf and Falco laughing and talking.

She seemed casual enough, just walking by. But than, she stopped and pulled out her golf club.

Before I can even blink, she slammed it on the table.

Falco and Wolf jumped and looked at the princess. Falco spoked first, "Peach? What the he-" Peach shuted him up by slapping him across his beak.

Wolf jumped up, "What did you do that fo-" Slap!

"SHUT UP", the mushroom princess yelled.

They got the picture and stayed quiet.

"Now, even though I'm glad for you relationship, you two should have told Fox about your relationship. Its not fair to him!"

"But-", Wolf started, but Peach raised her hand and shut up.

"I don't care what you two have to do, talk to him, take him somewhere, buy him something, fuck him, I DON'T CARE. But, if I talk to him and find out you two did not apologize. I will hunt you two down and drag you both to the pits of hell and throw yuo both into the most fiery pit I can find, for all until the end of time."

I swore her voice was becoming demon-like as she spoke. Falco and Wolf looked ready to shit themselves.

"ANSWER", Peach yelled.

"OKAY", Falco and Wolf squeaked at once.

"Good boys", she said and (for good measure) she slapped them both again, flipped their table over, turn on her heel, kicked alittle dust into their direction and skipped her way toward me.

"Happy", she said with a giggle.

I felt my eye twitch, "N-no, b-b-b-b-but y-ou d-d-do re-relise th-th-th-that I-I was jok-", she stopped me by putting her hand gently on my shoulder.

"I know, what I just did, was just for the hell of it."

"Why?"

She smirked, "You underestimate my insanity, my dear Foxie", she said calmly.

I guess I did...

"BUT, I will have to use the big guns now. Since you won't listen to me, than you'll listen to them."

I gulped, "Who are them?"

"You'll find out, but remember, you force me to do this."

And with that, she gave me one last evil look and turn and walked away.

But, she stopped and looked at me, "I have not forgotten the 'Bleach Blonde Bitch' comment"

Thats when she finally walked away.

I felt a familar feeling in my stomache.

I quickly ran for the bathrooms to hurl.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost: well I can't find SRG, but he left a note for me tell tell everyone. 'Finally got in the chapter, after this story I will be working on a pokemon chapter story, so read that. Im holding a poll for that story and need a lot more votes, please help out. I want to say thanks for my two newest reviews. Thank you IJustWantLove and Auramaster101 for the reviews. Now Ghosty turn around', huh?<strong>

**The Ghost turns around and sees SRG**

**Ghost:hey**

**SRG:i got one thing to say to you: (three guys holding odd looking ray guns, stepped out behind him) Who ya gonna call?**

**Ghost: OH SHIT**

**(Ghost flies away)**

**SRG:After him!**

**(SRG and the Ghostbusters chase after the ghost)**

**review?**


	7. Reminder of the Heart in a painful way

**(SRG comes in covered in green slime)**

**SRG:well, Ghost is still here.. turns out the Ghostbusters grabbed was a decoy...fucking bitch...hopefully I can finish my Archeops story tonight...**

**(SRG turns to other room)**

**SRG:LEAVE MY ARCHEOPS STORY ALONE!**

**Ghost:(come into room)MAKE ME!**

**SRG: fine than (pulls out phone)**

**Ghost:what are you doing?**

**SRG:(whispering into phone) can you come...i need help with the ghost...please!...thanks hun, bye(hangs up)**

**Ghost:who was that?**

**SRG: you'll see :)**

**30 minutes later**

**'knock knock'**

**SRG:ooh, my guess is here!**

**Ghost:who?**

**SRG:(evil emile) Miss...**

**SRG opens door and Ghost's eyes shrink**

**SRG:...Princess Peach**

**Peach:hello SRG**

**SRG:and hello to you too, Peach**

**Peach:where the pesty ghost?**

**SRG:(points) over there**

**SRG and Peach sees Ghost try to claw though a wall**

**Peach:i got it**

**Peach skips her way to Ghost**

**Ghost squrims as Peach grabs him by the back of its shirt.**

**Peach:come with me**

**Ghost:NO! I'M SORRY SRG! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!**

**SRG:Sorry. Once peach is on the rampage, you can't stop it.**

**Peach:so true(drag Ghost into next room)**

**Ghost:HELP ME! DEAR GOD, HELP ME!**

**SRG:(grinning) on with the story(follows with a camera)**

* * *

><p><em>I well never own SSB, blah blah blah<em>

* * *

><p>After I finished emptying my stomache, I made my way to Dr. Mario's office.<p>

He told me that I was able to do my last brawl and he will make sure goes wrong with my saftey.

Wait. Who were the ones I'm fighting again.

I made my way to the big bulliten board with the list of brawls today.

Took a moment, but finally found it.

I'm fighting in PictoChat, with Smash Ball, and item choice from the four brawlers.

I was against...Bowser? He can hit hard and his fire does a lot of damage. But, if I knock him off, he'll drop like a rock.

Who else...Ganondorf? He can hit hard to, but he slower than a snail. Just keep my distance and throw what ever I find at him...

Bowser and Ganondorf won't hurt each other (damn couple). Maybe, I can lead one to fight the other brawler and I can take the other...

Who was the last one, anyway?

I checked again, thinking...Mario?...Link?...Mewtwo?...Ness?...Who?...Ah, here it is. I'm also against...against...oh...oh-OH SHIT!

I took a step back in horror and fear. I felt sweat poor down my body, my stomache clenching, and my heart skipping beats.

The last oppoent was...Princess Peach...God kill me now...

* * *

><p>I spent the whole time from than and until the brawl, freaking out and pretty much shitting myself.<p>

What the hell is Peach planning? What were her big guns? Is she using them during the brawl, or later?

Thats when the end of my life started. Master Hand's voice came over the intercom and told Ganondorf, Bowser, Peach and I, to come for out brawl.

I was shaking when I enter the teleporters. Ganondorf and Bowser was there, holding hands and whispering to each other, good luck.

Seeing them together relaxed me alittle, I still remember ther wedding night..."HI FOXIE!

"HOLY SHIT!", I screamed, jumping about a good few feet in the air. Bowser and Gonondorf, looked up surprise by might scream.

"So, how you been Foxie?", Peach said in her sing-song voice.

"N-not g-g-good", I stuttered, "N-not g-good at all."

"Well remember...BIG guns", she said calmly, yet darkly.

She made her way to the teleporters. But, she suddenly stopped and flash a evil look to Bowser and Ganondorf. The hyruler and koopa scooted closer to each other, obviously scared. They must have remebered Peach's explosion on Wolf and Falco. I can't really blame them.

They both flash me a sympathetic look, before moving to the teleporters, too. I made for a quick pray for God to have mercy on my soul, before entering.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighters:<strong>

**Fox**

**Peach**

**Ganondorf**

**Bowser**

**Items?**

Bowser spoke first, "Super Mushroom"

Peach spoked next, "Fire Flower"

Gaondorf than spoke, "Home-run Bat

I quickly made up my mind, "Pokeballs"

**Itmes#: 5**

**Smash Ball**

**Super Mushroom**

**Home-run Bat**

**Fire Flower**

**Pokeballs**

**Rules:**

**3 Stocks**

**1.5 Damage**

* * *

><p>I entered first dropping from my arwing, easily landing on my feet.<p>

I looked up, to see a firey portal open up and Bowser stepped out roaring.

Ganondorf stepped out a dark portal, smirking.

A ray of hearts dance around and Peach appeared, twirling her umbrella.

The announcer cheered 'GO!' and I brace myself for a attack and...nothing.

I looked up confuse. Bowser and Ganondorf had that sympathetic look like before. Peach stepped between them, flashing a evil smile.

"Here they are", She said simply.

I blinked, "huh?"

Peach sighed, "Here they are", she spoked again.

I swear if I was in a anime, I would have a sweat drop right about now.

"Yes this is Bowser and Ganondorf, the happily married, all-powerful, couple", I said with sarcasm.

"No Foxie, Here **_THEY_** are", Peach said.

It took me a moment to relise what she met.

Than I remebered what she said before...

~Flashback~

_"BUT, I will have to use the big guns now. Since you won't listen to me, than you'll listen to them", Peach said._

_I gulped, "Who are them?"_

_"You'll find out, but remember, you force me to do this."_

~Flashback ended~

No...NO! NO! NO!

"You-you mean, B-Bowser and Ganon...Ganondorf are the BIG GUNS!", I screamed.

"Yes, yes they are", Peach said.

I gulped and look at the high power couple, "Please tell me, she's joking", not caring if I sound winey.

Bowser smiled sheeplishly, "Sorry"

"We would have not done it at first, but after what Peach told us...well really. You do need it pound into your head", Ganondorf quickly said.

So here I'm now. A anthro fox against the Triforce bearer of Power, fire-powered king of the Koopas and the insane mushroom princess. I did the natural thing: I ran.

* * *

><p>Yes, I ran. But, can you really blame me. The stage change and a ferris wheel appeared. I jumped upward and land on a moving platform, taking me to the top.<p>

Peach shot upward using her parasol and landed next to me. I yelped and jumped off and shot forward using Fox Illusion...right into Ganondorf.

Ganondorf simply lift his leg and brought it down. the attack hit me and knocked me back. I shot toward Bowser, who unleash his flames.

I felt pain shoot though me, as the flame licked my fur. After awhile, his flames weaken and I collapes on the floor. I only had a moment to stand when Peach hit me with a fully charge tennis racket.

The force was enough to knocked me into the boundaries. My vision went black for a few seconds. Than I was in the light again, standing on a floating platform, feeling refresh.

My three oppoents looked up at me to come down, but I was not coming down anytime.

"Come down Foxie", Peach chided.

"Yeah, come down and take your medicine", yelled Bowser.

After awhile the platform diappeared and I fell. All three brawlers jumped at me at once. Luckily the stage change and the house came on. All three, Peach, Bowser and Ganondorf jumped face first into the bottom side of the roof.

I landed on the top half. As I did, a pokeball appeared next to me. I picked it up and jumped of the roof.

I turn to the three brawlers and threw it, hoping it was not a Bonsly, Munchlax or Goldeen. Luckily it was Torchic. The fire bird cheered its name before blast fire around it. The heat caught all three Bowser, Peach and Bowser.

I sighed with relieve as some time was bought. Suddenly a Super Mushroom landed infront of me and came right to me. I grew into huge size. Hell yeah!

The Torchic disappeared and and the three brawlers drop to the ground and and I flipped forward using my side smash attack. Kicked all three at once, sending them into the boundaries. Unfortunately, my sizes suddenly dropped and I became normal, again.

The three drop down, looking pissed off. Before, I couldthink a vegetable hit me in the head. I looked up to see Ganondorf coming down at me with Wizard Foot. Bowser, was also coming at me with his dash attack. I thought fast and dodge with Fire Fox. Wizard Foot ended up slamming into Bowser.

Peach saw this and came at me with Peach Bomb. A flash of hearts dance around me as I was knocked back...into two giant fucking rockets. I slammed into the floor. The moment I got up, I found face-to-face with...Warlock Punch. I was blast quickly into the boundaries. I reappeared on the floating platform. Two fucking lives gone and one left. I dived down and met Peach. With a wild look in her eyes she grabbed me and repeatedly begin to slap me. After a few moments, she let go jumped up and floated away. I took a quick look around and saw why...Bowser and Ganondorf were at both sides of me with Fire Flowers. Shit.

I felt the familar licking of flames, dance on my fur as I dropped to my knees. 'Losing strength', I thought, 'Gonna lose...should have known. I'll fail in this, just like I failed at...', Than something clicked in my mind. With amazment and slight horror...I relise what was Peach's plan. What she was trying to teach me. I hate it when she makes sence.

I stood, close my eyes and activated Fire Fox. The pain went away, and I shot upward. By complete luck, a Home-run bat appeared next to me. I grabbed it in mid-air and pulled out my blaster. As I came down, I blast the blaster straight into Bowser's face. "GAAHH", Bowser yelled, holding his face, falling backwards and dropping his flowers. Ganondorf dropped his flower and ran toward Bowser. I quickly spun and slammed my foot into the back of Ganondorf's head, Ganondorf fell foward and crashed into his lover. I wasted no time and charge up the bat. The couple only had time to look up to see me swing the bat. It hit them both and knocked them into the boundaries easily.

I suddenly saw a familar flash. I looked up and saw the Smash Ball. Before I could move Peach jumped on my head and use me as a spring board.

I grabbed here leg and pulled her back. She turn and hit me in the head with her frying pan. We both re-compose ourselves and shot at the smash ball at the same time. I reach it, first and kicked it away from Peach. She follow by kicking me in the head. I was knocked flat on my face and looked up to see her throwing a vegetable at the smash ball. It started to crack. I quickly use Fox Illusion and shot to her, before she can throw another vegetable.

While she was knocked out the way and I activated Fire Fox. The fire dance around me, and I sky-rocketed upward. In the flames I could see...that Peach's parasol was faster. Her parasol hit the smash ball and shattered it to pieces. Peach was engulfed in golden light, as she gently floated down. I sighed as my Fire Fox attack hit nothing and landed on the ground again. Peach landed next to me with a look of amusement on her face.

"So Foxie...you finally learn it, huh?"

I said nothing for a moment, be fore finally saying, "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Which is?"

I sighed, "That I should let go of Falco and Wolf. That I need to stopping freaking out at failing in another relationship and move on. And finally, stop being scared of being in love with Lucario. I get it!"

"Good boy, I'm proud of you", Peach said with a sweet smile.

I smiled alittle and said, "So you don't need to use your final smash?"

Her smile suddenly turn evil, "I never said that my dear Fox."

Before I could react, she activated Peach Blossom. The last thing I remeber was Peaching dancing and peaches falling around me.

* * *

><p>Peach's POV<p>

I grinned happily and skipped my way to Fox's sleeping form. I grinned and thought, 'He so cute when he sleeps.' I took out my golf club. 'Too bad I have to get rid of it.'

I aimed the golf club between Fox's legs.

"Fort!", I whispered and swung.

"DEAR SWEET MOTHERFUCKING-", was all I heard Fox scream before he flew into the boundaries, losing his last life.

I heard shuffling and turn to see Bowser and Ganondorf walikng to me.

"Does he get it now?", Bowser question.

"Yes. Yes he does", I said calmly and walk away from them.

Ganondorf spoke next, "So should we just quit the-"

That was all Ganondorg said as I threw another vegetable at him. Bowser and Ganondorf looked down in annoyance and saw the vegetable...and saw it was NOT a vegetable...it was a pokeball. The pokeball open up and out came, I grinned happily, a Kyogre.

"Um..." was all the couple could say before the legendary water pokemon blast Hydro pump into them both blast them of the stage. I ALWAYS win.

* * *

><p>Fox's POV<p>

Saftey on OR off, that hurt like a motherfucking bitch.

I waddle my way to Bowser and Ganondorf, who were soaked with water.

"So you learn your lesson?", Ganondorf questioned.

"Yeah, I did"

"Good", A familar voice said.

We all looked and saw Peach walikng toward us.

She turn to me, "Well?"

I blinked, "Well what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh for Pete's sake Fox! Go get him! Go get Lucario!"

I blinked again, "Oh...OH!" I know I sounded stupid, but I literally got a lesson pounded into my head! Give me a break...

"Oh! Before you go...", Ganondorf said with a smirk, as he pulled out a small box, "This is for you".

Bowser put both claws on his mouth, to keep himself from laughing.

"Huh? What did you guys give...", I open the box, "...I thank and hate you both."

Inside the box was a bottle of lube and a small box of condoms.

Peach peered inside the box and blushed deeply. "Oh...well have fun!", she said with a giggle.

"Thanks", I chuckled.

"And remeber Foxie...forget the past and brace the future!"

"Thanks again", I said before going to find a certain blue pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost is quivering in a corner and Peach is sitting on a chair painting her nails.<strong>

**SRG: well, thats a new chapter everyone! The BowserXGanondorf was insprired by Shadow-38. The author of his three amazing stories: Bowser trip to SSBM, Bowser at Brawl, and Forgotten Love. Stories thousand time more epic than all my one-shots and So Simple.**

**Peach:yes, yes it is. I should know I was one of the characters.**

**SRG:Yeah and all my fans of So Simple should go and read all of Shadow-38's stories!**

**Peach: you better (points golf club at you) or i'll come after you...**

**SRG: don't understimate her. She will!**

**Ghost: 'whimpers'**

**SRG:until next time**

**Peach:BYE**

**review?**


	8. Just Got Simple Again

**SRG: YAY! NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Peach: HOORAY!**

**Ghost:...why are you two screaming?**

**SRG:BECAUSE WE CAN!**

**Peach:YEAH! WAIT! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE! **

**Ghost:cause I like hanging here :)**

**SRG: COOL!**

**Peach:IN A WAY!**

**Ghost:okay than...on with the story!**

**SRG and Peach stares at Ghost.**

**Ghost:"sigh" ON WITH THE STORY!**

**SRG and Peach: !**

* * *

><p>'I can do this! I can do this! I can do this! I can't do this. I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS!'<p>

That was me 'preping' myself for asking Lucario out...guess how well I'm doing.

After leaving the transporters, I looked around the mansion for the cute aura pokemon. He was not in the cafeteria. Not in his room. Not with the other pokemon. Not in the meditaion room. Doing the whole time, my mind went back and forth. Going 'I can do this' and 'I can't do this'.

I finally found him in the gardens, quietly reading a book. He was leaning against the fountain. The sun glisten off his fur. The light seem to dance around his ruby color eyes. The wind blown though his fur and the black appendages on his head. (I wonder what are those called?). The light also shine on his cute little four-pack and every single cute and sexy muscle on his delicious body...'God, he's so fucking cute...I CAN'T DO THIS!'

I was about to turn and leave, but than I notice two small figures running around on top the fountain. The small figures were the twins Popo and Nana. They seem to be arguing about something...again. Popo yelled something at Nana and the pink ice climber face turn red with anger and swung her hammer into the water. The water splash toward Popo. The blue ice climber jumped off the fountain, doging the water...and hitting Lucario. Immediately the jackal-like pokemon was drench from head to toe. He blinked a few time confused, before turning and glaring at the twins. For a cuter than hell pokemon...his glares can almost as scary ad Peach's...almost. The ice climber turned and ran for the hills. Lucario sighed and (like any other dog) shook himself. My jaw nearly dropped. The water made his fur and muscles glisten even more. The water dripped down his body, showing his perfect and tasty curves. He stopped shaking himself and stretch out his body, showing off every little sexy and beautiful detail of him...'Fuck rejection and fear. HE'S MINE!'

Before I knew it I was sitting next to his spread out and sexy body. I guess he was glad to have see me or something, because he smiled immediately and wagged his cute little tail (which made his delicious ass shake too). "Hello, Foxie", he said shyly...Foxie?

"Where did the Foxie come from?", I said with a chuckle.

He blush and muttered, "Peach said I can call you that...but if you don't like it, I'll stop calling you that."

"Nah", I said feeling alittle braver, "When she says it, its annoying. But, when you say it, its kinda...cute." 'Not to mention a COMPLETE turn-on', I thought.

He wagged his tail even faster, indicating that made him happy. "Really?", he said grinning.

"Yeah...listen I wanna ask you something..." I started, but trailed off.

"Yeah!", He said almost immediately. He quickly calmed himself down and said, with more control, "What do you like to ask Foxie?" It sounded cute when he says Foxie in a formal way.

I was about ask the big question, but than he grinned. A grin, does not seem much to anyone else, but his grin was different. His canines were a shining white and made his cuteness sky rocketed.

I felt my mind shut down. "Uuhhh, n-nevermind", I stuttered.

His tail stopped wagging and I can feel his disappointment rise. "Oh", he muttered sadly.

I quickly got up and was about to scram out of there as fast as I can, when I noticed a pink figure behind the bushes. Peach was glaring a death glare at me. If looks could kill, I would be a grease stain. He pointed her golf club at me and mouthed, 'ask him, now!'. Even though she was ten feet away from me, it felt like she whispered it right next to my ear...,

I immediately turned around, dropped to one knee, took his paw and said, "Will you marry me", I blurted.

A vegetable hit me in the head.

"I mean, will you go out with me?"

"I do", he muttered, almost in a trance...but then he snapped out of it, "I mean...yes I would love to!", He grinned, his tail wagging faster than before.

"YES!", we heard Peach scream. We both turn to her direction and she froze on the spot. "Ummmmm, I finally swat that pesky fly..."

We both stared at her and I mouthed 'leave!'. She made a fake yawn, "well its 4:30, I think I'll go to bed...", she ran off before either of us can say anything.

"Was she...was she spying on us", Lucario asked, obviously creeped out.

"I don't know", I quickly lied.

He looked down, "Isn't that one of Peach's vegeta-", but I interrupted him.

"KISS ME!", I yelled grabbing him and push my furry lips against his. He let a out a surprise yelped at first, but he let out a moan and kiss back. He push his tongue into my mouth, surprising me a bit. But, soon our tongues wrestled for dominance. His tongue slipped into my mouth (not that I tried to stop him) and he licked every inch of my mouth. I moaned into out kiss, before breaking it for some air. A thin line of salvia still conect us.

I blushed, "Sorry, but I needed to do that because-", but he stopped me.

"Just do it again", he growled and grabbed the front of my jacket, before pulling me in again.

The last thing on my mind was, 'Things just got simple again'

* * *

><p><strong>Peach: I like to say, FINALLY FOX AND LUCARIO ARE TOGETHER!<strong>

**SRG:yeah, well, there together.**

**Ghost: didn't you want to say something else?**

**SRG: right, for everyone who reads So Simple, PLEASE do my pokemon poll, I need that finish! Its on my profile. **

**Peach: DO IT AR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOU DOWN LIKE I DID GANONDORF, BOWSER, FALCO, WOLF AND FOX! ****SRG: yes, yes I did**

**Ghost: coughcoughlazycoughcough**

**SRG:Peach?**

**Peach: I'm on it (grabs Ghost) come on!**

**Ghost: NO! I'M SORRY ( gets dragged out by Peach)**

**SRG: I like to notify that you'll all be seeing Princess Peach and Ghost in almost all my author notes and witha few guest stars. And I like to say I will now refering Ghost as Mr. Ghost.**

**You all may ask Princess Peach and Mr. Ghost any question you like, just for the hell of it. ANd you can ask me a few too XD**

**Peach:That's right!**

**Mr. Ghost:NOT THE DRILL!**

**Peach:SHUT UP(uses drill)**

**SRG:...this is why I'm letting all of you ask questions...ask away**

**The next chapter will be the last...(burst in tears)**

**(In other room, you can hear Peach's sobbing and Mr. Ghost's cries...but not for the story)**

**Mr. Ghost: NOT THE PUPPY!**

**SRG: but it will be a lemon...**

**Peach: YAY! (uses puppy)**

**SRG: I like to thank all my loyal readers, especially Auramaster101, IJustWantLove and my good epic friend Shadow-38. You all ROCK!**

**Peach: Yes, you all do!**

**Mr. Ghost: GET HELP!**

**review(**


	9. Last Fun

**SRG: FINALLY I CAN WRITE AGAIN! sorry for the delay...my laptop's power cord was on the fritz and i had to buy a new one...took awhile to save up, but hey! I ready to post again!**

**Peach:BUT, GOD it took you FOREVER to raise the money**

**MR. Ghost: it kinda was forever**

**SRG: SHUTUP! on with the story**

* * *

><p><em>A week after getting together with Lucario...<em>

We layed on my be. Lucario layed on top me, his lips moving slowly toward mine. The gap close and our lips met. It was, of course, a familar feeling. But, somehow, this was different.

His paws rubbed my chest and underneath my shirt, he found my nipple and gave it a sharp pinch.

I gasp in surprise and he took that chance and shove his tongue into my mouth.

This, for some reason, surprise me. Every chance he got to do this before, he gets shy and moves away from it.

He broke the kiss and I looked into his eyes. I saw built-up lust, want and desire. "Please," he whispered, "I want this, I-I need this, I can't take it anymore, I need you."

I can hear the desperation in his voice. Part of me thought, 'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? YOUR EXTREMELY SEXY LOVER WANTS TO FUCK YOU! DO IT!', but another part of me thought...'what if I hurt him?'

"I-I don't want to hurt you, I muttered, lamely.

Lucario smirked alittle, "Trust me, I can take it."

That was all the encouragement I need.

I close the space between us again and I felt his hands go to my jacket, slide it off and toss it on the floor.

His hands immediately, reach for the lower hem of my shirt and began to tug at it. I, temporary, broke the kiss and pulled off my shirt. the moment thew piece of clothing left my hand, his lips met mind again and his paws went toward my belt.

I heard him unbuckle it and began to tug down my pants, I lift up my body, high enough for his to get a better advantage.

My boots and socks were already gone, so I was only left in my boxers.

My organ throbbed behind the thin fabric. I felt it pulse, begging to be taken out and touched. Lucario's paws granted that wish and pull off the thin fabric. My 8-inch member was than out in the open. I felt his paws rubbed the shaft, the touch was so gentle, it almost was torcher. It was my turn to beg.

"Please, more", I moaned. I can't take the soft strokes, anymore.

To my disappointment, he let go of my cock and whispered, "Be right back," and he began to slide down lower, his tongue was stuck outleaving a thin trail from my neck to my crotch.

Soon, he was head-to-head with my member, breathing hot air on my sensitive organ. I clench my teeth I felt the hot air on my cock.

He looked up at me, "May I?"

"Please," was my only responce.

His tongue came out and licked the tip. I felt a tingle go up my spine at the contact. He gave it another small lick before placing the tip into his mouth and lightly began to suck on it.

Now you see, because of Wolf, Falco and Krystal(when I use to be straight), I'm no virgin, but for some reason my body throbbed and shook at the feeling, like it was my first time. It drew me insane.

He began to take more into his mouth and my body began to shake has he did so. I don't know how he can't see my body shaking, but I guess he was enjoying imself to much.

It was not long before I felt a familar tingle in my balls. "Shit...Lu? Lucario, I'm close," I was able to gasp out.

That seem only to made him suck harder. "F-FUCK!", I hiss though my teeth, has I began to shoot into his awaiting mouth. My vision turn white, and the only thing I heard was Lucario's moaning around my cock, as he drank my cum.

My body relax and my vision turn to normal again. Lucario took out my my cock and move upward till, he was eye-to-eye with me again. He had a small streak on his cheek, so I lean forward and licked off my cream, before pulling my love into another kiss, tasting myself some more.

* * *

><p>Lucario's POV<p>

My throat burn alittle from his juice, but it was completely worth it. I love his taste. Our lips, pressed together, wrestling for dominance. Fox suddenly let out a deep growl, catching me off by surprise.

He than, quickly grabbed my wrists and flip me over on my back, with him on top.

"MY turn"

He than move his head lower to my chest. He wasted no time sticking out his tongue and running it along my furry chest and nipples. He licked and suckled my left nipple, while massaging my other one. I gasped and moaned, as he trades and began licking the right nipple.

After another minute, he left my now soaked chest and moved to my abdomen, running his tongue on my small four-pack. He ran his tongue down eash muscle line, before finally: he moved to my throbbing 7-inch cock.

Truth be told...I'm a virgin. Don't ask me how I pleasured Fox's cock so well, I guess it was instinct.

So, I was nervous, but I guess he felt my body tence up or something, becausehe looked up at me and said, "Don't worry, I'll go easy." BUT, I saw a mischievous look min his eyes and I, that what he was planning was something I was going to either hate or love.

He began to do wht I did and ran his tongue along the tip. Than he soon open his maw and took barely the tip into his waiting maw. He began to lightly suck on the tip, while grazing his fingers along my shaft, knot and balls.

It was both pleasurable and torcher. He did this for some time, while my body was thrahing and shaking, begging for a rougher contact. But, he held me down to endure to pleasurable pain. It was until I'll felt that familar feeling in my balls and I knew I was close. I half-yelled, half-moaned, "I going to shoot!"

Thats when, he took his finger off my cock and shoved his head down my cock, taking it all into his mouth, deep-throating it. This sent me over the edge. MY body froze and began to shake rapidily, as I shot my cum down his throat. My vision blacked out and I was sent on cloud nine.

After, a minute or two my vision return and my sences started up again. I looked to see Fox's smug expression.

"Your lucky I love you, or I would have blast you," I half-threatened, half-sighed.

"I know," he chuckled. He moved toward me and press his lips against mine. He than whispered, "Ready for round two?"

"Oh hell yes"

* * *

><p><strong>Peach: well that's it<strong>

**Mr. Ghost: finally that's over...lets go**

**Peach: lets**

**Mr. Ghost and Peach walks out the room**

**SRG stares at them with confusion.**

**SRG:...um guys**

**Mr. Ghost and Peach walks back in**

**Both: what?**

**SRG: The story is not done yet.**

**Mr. Ghost:...what?**

**Peach: what do you mean?**

**SRG:(rolls eyes) you guys seen 'Lost in Pinwheel Forest', 'Casteliacone', and 'Surprise Attack'...did you two really think I was going tocall two simple blowjobs a 'lemon'?**

**Peach:...you do have a point**

**Mr. Ghost: so your not finish...**

**SRG: nope**

**Peach: I guess...we'll finish up the story**

**Mr. Ghost: so here we...go...**

**SRG:(rolls eyes again) Finish the STory!**

* * *

><p>Still Lucario's POV<p>

Fox moved off me as I lifted my legs till my knees touch my chest. I saw him smile seductively as he graze his fingers over my tight, virgin hole. "Ready?"

"Y-yes", I gasped out.

"Right...but first"

He lean down and I felt something wet poke at my entrance, before entering.

I cried out as Fox began to rim and tongue fuck me.

My once softening member, was now hardening again and dripping precum on my neck. I felt Fox bury his face into my ass, eating me out. My mind just started to become fuzzy, when Fox pulled out.

He just smiled and reach for a little box and pulled out a bottle of lube. I raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Um, would you believe the sex fairy?"

I frowned at him.

"I'll tell you later"

I rolled my eyes, but laid back and let him continue.

He open up the bottle and squeeze the substance on his fingers. "Ready?"

"Didn't I already say yes?", I muttered, but I was a little scared.

"I'll be gentle", Fox promised and I knew this time he was serious.

"O-okay", I stammered.

On that note, he slowly and gently push his finger into my waiting hole. I heard it go in with a pop.

I can't really explain the feeling, I was exspecting unbelievable pain, but I just felt discomfort, but not pain...just...full.

"You okay?" he whispered, concerned.

"Yeah", I said, still trying to get use to the filling.

"Just tell me when to stop" He started to pull his finger in and out of me and a new feeling began to fill into me.

It was not complete pleasure, it just felted good. I felt my breathing brcomr a little bit heavier. I felt a second, lube-covered, finger push into me, follow by a third. Like the first one the discomfort, was replace by that light pleasure.

"You sure your okay?"

I grinned and said, "Perfect."

He quicken his pace, pulling his fingers in and out me faster. My cock dripped out more precum, soaking my neck.

"Ready for the real deal?", Fox asked.

I thought about it for a minute, "Yes"

He reached for the little box and pulled out a condom. I shooked my head, "No condom"

Fox looked at me, "Huh?"

"I don't want some piece of plastic in between you and me," I said honestly.

He smiled, "Alright," toss the condom behind him and lubed up his cock. He position it at my entrance.

He looked at me one last time, "Are you sure?"

"Please, I want you"

With that he push the tip in.

You know that pain I was exspecting when Fox probed me with my fingers? Yeah.

I felt like a burning-hot poker was be push into me. My whole body tensed and I felt like I was completely was on fire.

Fox didn't stop until he was fully in me. Once he was, he saw my pained expression, "Are you okay?", he asked, his voice full of concern and remorse. I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I nodded. I did not want to stop.

Fox, obviously, didn't buy it, but he nodded, too. He began to pull out and just as fast push back in.

My insides burn, his pole threatening to tear my ass apart. I was about to ask him to stop, when I felt him touch something. That light pleasure, exploded inside me, a hundred times bigger than when with his finger.

I let out a puppy-dog like yelp, and Fox knew he hit my prostate. He gripped my fully hard member and began to savagely pump it, matching the rhythm of his thrusting.

I felt two yin-yang explosions of, pain and pleasure. My ass felt like it was being torn in half and set on fire and I loved it.

My cock twitch and shot out a burst of cum. And I didn't even realise it.

My cock didn't even become soft again, hit just stayed hard, building up another explosion. The whole time, I was sreaming, "YES", "FUCK ME" and "OH FOX"

Fox mercilessly, pounded my ass, filling up my use-to-be-virgin-hole with his fat cock. My ass was still on fire, but the pain lessen. I gasp has I shot my load into the air, again. Like before I kept being hard.

I felt Fox's thrust become, harder, rougher and faster, and I knew he was close. "Cum in Foxy, fill me up with your hot spunk!", I yelled in complete ecstasy. I felt his grip on my cock tighten and I felt a burning liquid pour into me. Filling my hole and into my stomache. I moaned at the feeling and all movements stopped.

Fox groaned and slowly pulled out of me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his cum in me. Not caring if i was still hard.

I heard Fox, "Hmmm". I felt a slick hand grip my member and rubbed me. I guess, Fox was trying to make me cum, but all the sudden, he stopped and I felt a weight push on my abdomen, eye opeedn my eyes and saw Fox had straddle me.

"Um...?", was all I can say.

He smiled, "Ready?", and he impale himself on my cock.

* * *

><p>Fox's POV<p>

I gasped as I felt Lucario's fat member slide right into, me. I probably should have slicked up my hole first, instead of just Lucario's cock. Oh well, I been fucked many times, by Falco and Wolf. I was use to it enough.

Lucario on the other hand...he gasped in pleasure, eyes wide , tongue hanging out and breathing heavy.

I smirked alittle and began to rock my hips back and forth. Loving the pleasurable and burning feelings. I stopped rocking and began to bounce on his hips, feeling his cock slide in and out me.

I felt one the familar feeling in me again and I know it was soon. Lucario began to thrust his hips into me, matching mine bouncng.

I gasp as a new burnng hot feeling burst into me and and Lucario let out a small howl. I screamed in pleasure and shot my load in the air, splattering onto my chest.

We both gasped and sighed in our aftermath. I slowly pulled his cock out me and it finally softened. My own cock softened as I collapsed next to my love.

"That...was fun", he said happily.

"Yeah", I sighed and pulled him closer, "I-I love you"

Lucario smiled dreamily, "I love you, too."

We both past out.

* * *

><p>We woke up in the morning, both of us with raging morning-woods.<p>

Lucario, glance at my member. "I think that needs to be taken care of." With that he took it into my mouth.

I grinned and got into the 69 position, taking in his member. Thats when we heard the announcements come on.

Master Hand came on, " Since there was a explosion in the battle room, all brawls for today was cancel. Today will be a free day for all-HEY! Peach? What are you doing? Get aw-OW!

Silence.

Peach voice than came on, "Please leave both Fox McCloud and Lucario alone...they are very busy. Anyone who dares try to disrupt them will be thrown into a fiery pit of Hell, pain and destruction. BY ME! Okay, hope you all have a good day! You can thank me later Fox!"

The intercom came off.

Lucario looked up at me with wide eyes.

I sighed, "Oh Peach..."

* * *

><p><strong>SRG: there...we'll done<strong>

**Peach:anything else?**

**SRG:hmmmm-oh right! I writing 12 new one-shots using pokemon from both my brand new Pokemon Black and White games!**

**Mr. Ghost:something to keep all of us busy...**

**Peach: and exspect a knew friend with us as well.**

**SRG: we are signing off with the last chapter of So Simple.**

**Peach: goodbye for now**

**Mr. Ghost: with new stories, friends and blah, blah, blah**

**SRG: Thank you, all my loyal fans. Thanks for staying on board. PEACE!**

**Review :)**


End file.
